


우산

by YuliaCho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 글스터디 주제 우산으로 쓴 글 입니다. 훈훈하고 수위없는 글로 결국. Mystrade에요. (17th, June, 2012)이것도 마찬가지로 예전에 글스터디에서 썼던글. (12th, July, 2015)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	우산

“우산?”

지독하게 힘든 날이었다. 런던 일대를 떠들썩하게 만들던 아동연쇄살인마를 잡았다. 수상한 사람이 최근에 드나드는데 나갈때는 갖고있지 않던 짐을 들고온다는 제보였다. 감이 왔다. 그 자는 지저분한 방에 앉아서 자신의 마지막 희생자를 토막내고 있었다. 남자는 우습다는듯이 나를 쳐다보았고, 내 눈앞에는 지난주에 딸을 찾아달라고 울며 애원했던 여자의 딸이 온기를 차츰 잃어간채 놓여져 있었다. 경찰은 항상 늦는다, 이건 그들이 항상 하는 얘기였다. 그런말을 들을 때 마다, 나는 ‘그렇지않다'라고 되뇌었다. 하지만 숨이 끊어진 소녀의 시신을 보면서, 나는 처음으로 자신을 속였다는 사실을 깨달았다. 범인을 연행하고 - 그 전에 그놈의 실실거리는 면상에 주먹을 날렸다 - 현장감식을 모두 끝마치고 밖으로 나오니 하늘은 우중충하게 흐려져 비를 뿌려대고 있었다. _이건 나에게 내리는 벌이다._ 코트깃도 세우지 않은 채 비를 맞으며 걸었다.

그때, 갑자기 하늘에서 떨어지는 물방울이 없어졌다. 지저분한 하늘이 없어지고 대신 까만 우산이 내 머리 위에 있었다. 고개를 모로 돌렸을때, 그가 거기에 있었다. 내 속을 들여다보는 듯한 눈동자, 모든걸 다 알고있다는 그의 표정. 당신이 왜 여기에 있는가에 대한 생각과 묘한 안도감을, 나는 느꼈다.

“이 근처에 오실 이유가 없을텐데요?”

“지나가다가 들렀네. 오는 비를 그대로 맞고있는 정부의 수행원에게 우산을 씌워주는 건, 그분의 이름으로 할 수 있는 좋은 일 중의 하나지.”

“말해주십시오. 이번엔 도대체 무슨 일 때문에 오신겁니까?”

“방금도 얘기했지만, 그냥 지나가나 들린거라네. 참, 닥터 왓슨은 잘 있는가?”

_땡그랑._ 불을 붙이려던 라이터가 손에서 빠져나가 보도에 떨어졌다. 몇 초간 그것을 주울 생각도 하지 못한 채 굳어져버렸다. 그렇다, 그는 지금 동생 걱정을 하고 있는거다. 물에 젖어버린 라이터를 줍고서 다시 불을 붙였다. 불은 잘 붙지 않았다.

“그건 당신이 더 잘 아실텐데요.”

“그냥 건네본 말일뿐이니 괘념치 말게. 사실 나는 자네가 걱정되어서 온 거일세.”

“무슨말이죠?”

“내 사무실이 이곳에서 멀지 않으니 잠깐 가지, 차분히 할 얘기가 있네.”

그 말과 함께 어둡게 틴팅한 차가 보도 옆에 멈추었다.

“자네 요즘, 너무 처져있어. 아까전에도 너무 안쓰러워서 그냥 지나칠 수가 없던 것 뿐이라네.”

“스코틀랜드 야드의 누군들 그렇지 않을까요? 런던 범죄율은 작년과 비교해서 너무 늘었습니다.”

그가 없기 때문이죠. 책상에 기대어 위스키잔을 들고있는 그를 올려다보면서, 나는 그렇게 말했다. _당신은 뭔가 알고있어요, 나는 알 수 있어. 동생을 보호하고 있는거라면, 적어도 마지막까지 그를 믿었던 내게는 말해줄 수 없는건가요._

“내 동생은 죽었네, 레스트레이드 경감. 그의 묘비가 있지 않은가.”

침묵.

“당신이 그렇게 말하신다면 그런거겠지요.”

그는 내 말이 흡족하지 않은지 얼굴을 살짝 찌푸렸다. 소파에 앉은 내 쪽으로 다가와서 들고있던 위스키 잔을 홀짝였다. 자네의 모든 생각을 알고있다네, 라고 말하는 눈빛. 걱정하지 않아도 모두 다 잘 되고 있다 말하는 그의 눈동자. 그의 눈은 지쳐보였다. 진실을 숨기는 일이 익숙한 그에게도, 동생의 죽음은 충분히 감추기에는 어려운 영역이다. 갑자기 그가 허리를 굽혀 그의 얼굴이 내 쪽으로 다가왔다. 나는 앞을 향하던 고개를 뒤로 당겨 소파에 등을 기대었다. 그의 다문 입술에서 말이 새어나왔다. 싸한 위스키향이 코끝에 느껴졌다.

“뭐라고 느끼건간에, 당신은 최선을 다했어. 지금도 그렇고. 자네가 할 수 없는 일들에 괜한 죄책감을 가지지 말게. 난 지금 동생보다 자네가 더 걱정이 된단말이지.”

그의 말이 끝나고 내 뺨에 느낀 것은 그의 가벼운 키스였을까, 아니면 그저 내 환상에서 비롯된 것이었을까? 나는 영문을 모른 채 진열장에 위스키잔을 돌려놓는 그의 움직임을 바라보았다. 야드로 다시 돌아가야했다.

“비가 아직까지 내리는군. 우산을 빌려가도록 하게. 자,”

“그렇게 많이 오지도 않는데-”

“아니, 자네 때문이 아니고 나 때문이야.”

우산을 건네주는 그의 얼굴은 어떤 표정이나 감상, 느낌도 존재하지 않았다. 하지만 건네받을 때 살짝 스친 그의 손은 따뜻했다. 우산을 꽉 잡은 채, 나는 그의 사무실을 나서려 문고리를 잡았다.

“그전에-”

무방비로 낚아채진 손목, 언제나 조용하게 사람을 압도했던 그에게서 처음 느끼는 힘, 그리고 나를 온전히 먹어치울듯한 키스. 환상이 아니었던 것인가? 타액이 흘러도 개념치 않고 입안 이곳저곳을 헤집는 그의 살덩이. 순식간에 화악 하고 열이올랐다. 어렵게 뗀 입으로 숨을 몰아쉬었다.

“-쓸데없는 생각 하지 말고, 가게. 저녁약속 없을테니 끝나고 만나지.”

그의 우산을 들고 나온 바깥은, 여전히 비가 내리고 있었다. 나는 우산을 펼쳤다. 그의 위로, 잘 하고 있다는 말들은 아무렇지도 않은듯이 흘려들었지만 나는 안다, 조금은 마음이 가벼워졌다는 걸.


End file.
